User blog:LeeHatake93/No Holds Barred: Ultimate Clash of Legends
No Holds Barred: Ultimate Clash of Legends is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. As the name suggests, there are no limitations as to which characters can make the roster. A large variety of the roster comes from Nintendo, Sony, LeeHatake's Brawl Super-Star Legends, and various other media like anime, cartoons, movies, and comics. Gameplay In No Holds Barred: Ultimate Clash of Legends, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various franchises, from video games and beyond. Stages in the game are inspired by two different series for each stage. Items will spawn on stages for the characters to use, and the combat is similar PlayStation All-Stars, in which certain Supers will result in instant KO's. The game would have a rival system similar to All-Stars, however the rivals would interact within a storyline, as opposed to a ladder arcade. Each character has a Minion that appears as a cheerleader in their intros, outros, and during successful KO's. Unlike All-Stars, the Minions can be assigned to any character, regardless of whether they are controlled by AI or players. The rival battles are also vastly different from All-Stars, in that they are epic, quick-time event sequenced fights that bring a new battle style exclusive to the rival fights, in the vein of Brawl Super-Star Legends. They are each composed of an introduction rival scene, followed by a battle, quick-time events, another cutscene, another quick-time event, and another cutscene that continues the storyline. Cinematic Level 3 Supers are much more detailed in this game. Some of the cinematics can actually last up to 35-40 seconds due to the nature of the attack utilized. A new feature is the inclusion of Cinematic Level 2 Supers. They are similar to the cinematic supers from PlayStation All-Stars. Few characters have these. Playable Characters'' (In Progress) Most of the characters have various selectable movesets for alternate incarnations of themselves or related characters from their universe. Examples include: Cole MacGrath ''(Kessler, Empire City), and Yugi Muto'' (Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo)'' Boss Characters (In Progress) This game will also have its share of boss battles. Stages Coming Soon Gallery Drake thumb.jpg|Drake EvilCole thumb.jpg GoodCole thumb.jpg Jak thumb.jpg Ratchet thumb.jpg Sly thumb.jpg Kratos thumb.jpg Nariko thumb.jpg FatPrincess thumb.jpg Radec thumb.jpg BigDaddy thumb.jpg SweetTooth thumb.jpg Sackboy thumb.jpg SirDaniel thumb.jpg Spike thumb.jpg Toro thumb.jpg Dante thumb.jpg Raiden thumb.jpg Heihachi thumb.jpg PaRappa thumb.jpg Avatar emmett 1.png Avatar kat 1.png Allen.JPG|Allen Stark Battle Legend.png|Battle Legend Lee.jpg|Lee Hatake Smash bros tenkaichi fierce vegito by leehatake93-d4n6mwf.png|Fierce Vegito BOND_SCV.png|BOND Goku Namek.png|Goku Luffys.png|Luffy Haze.JPG|Haze Raizo.JPG|Raizo Nero.JPG|Nero Crescent Sara.JPG|Sara Walker SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ 5.png|Ray Jackson SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ 123.png|James Draiman SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ 31.png|Avatar Siren.png|Siren Wraith.JPG|Wraith Satsujin.JPG|Satsujin 100_0500.JPG|Brick Rogers (Beta design) 100 0472.JPG|Jim Carrey 100 0503.JPG|Jack Longhorn Bob the Alien.png|Bob the Alien 640px-Stabbo.png|Stabbo the Clown Ben.png|Ben Tennyson Norris.png|Chuck Norris Arnold.jpg|T-800 Terminator Marty.png|Marty McFly Harryp.png|Harry Potter Clewd.png|Cloud Strife Narutoss.png|Naruto Uzumaki Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Algol.jpg|Algol 39 scorpion mk9 by andrearoxa-d360v47.jpg|Scorpion ALEX MERCER-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer Niko Barred.png|Niko Bellic Carl Johnson (SA).jpg|Carl Johnson John Marston image.jpg|John Marston Trivia *This would be the ultimate fighting game as the roster is still incomplete.. *As of now, there are 23 original characters created by LeeHatake93, and one created by Goopking. *The original characters are: **'Allen Stark:' A young man with the ability to transform and manipulate various technology, possesses super strength, and has an accelerated healing factor. **'Battle Legend:' A master warrior who possesses the knowledge of 50 different fighting styles, along with the mastery of various weapons. **'Bob the Alien:' An ally of Jack Longhorn, this alien has a robotic companion that supplies various weapons and items, and can also transform into a large mechanized suit. **'BOND:' A fusion warrior who possesses abilities that are combined versions of those seen in Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Son Goku. **'Brick Rogers:' A blocky actor who appears similar to a Lego or Minimate. He utilizes the various weapons from the films he stars in, such as sci-fi blasters, samurai swords, and Doomsday devices. **'Fierce Vegito:' A character that debuts in Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi, Fierce Vegito is the result of Goku and Vegeta fusing with the Potara Earrings, and afterward bonding with the Fierce Deity's Mask. **'Haze:' An ally of Allen Stark, this young man possesses an evolved form of pyrokinesis that allows him to control steam. He can turn parts of his body intangible to avoid fatal blows, and can generate a thick mist that is nearly impossible to see through. **'Ian Powers:' A secondary mascot of LegendGames Entertainment, Ian is a Hispanic video game tester who is popular for discovering cheat codes and hacking games. He is represented by his avatar for the fictional Legend Games video game, and is armed with only a console's controller. He utilizes many "cheats" inspired by various video games, although they are'' mainly a parody of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas with weapon mods, a jetpack, and randomly appearing vehicles. **'Jack Longhorn:' A secret agent Texas Longhorn with a knack for getting into trouble. He utilizes many spy weapons, such as laser blasters and memory-erasing pens. **'James Draiman:' A former metal singer turned to crime after the murder of his wife. He fights with both the weapons of common criminals, as well as the instruments from his former band. **'Lee Hatake:' A modern-day ninja with the ability to use Fire, Lightning, and Wind-based techniques. He also possess rings that host powerful spirits with control over Spirit and Chaos elements, and has the ability to project illusions into the minds of his opponents. **'Master Polygon:' Polygon Man after taking control of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He is able to use all of the two Hands' powers, such as beam attacks, giant bullet shots, and punches, as well as the ability to summon Polygonal clones of PlayStation characters. **'Nero Crescent:' A sword-wielding warrior with attributes reminiscent of a Saiyan. Nero can fire energy blasts and project portals at will, and can use them in a variety of dangerous ways. **'Nintendo:' A composite character who possesses all of the powers of every character in the Super Smash Bros series and other Nintendo franchises. **'Raizo:' The son of a dragon deity and hero of a medieval land. Raizo fights using a large greatsword, a sword and shield, daggers, and a variety of magic spells. He is also able to fully transform into a dragon at will. **'Ray Jackson:' A man who is hired to hunt down any and all dinosaurs. He fights with a variety of hunting equipment, such as bowie knives, rifles, and crossbows, and will also set bait that let predatory dinosaurs, like velociraptors or a T-Rex, do the killing for him. **'Sara Walker:' A girl who is descended from Van Helsing. She fights with a hidden sword and a variety of monster-hunting equipment such as ultraviolet bombs and silver-coated bullets, and is also half-vampire. She also has the power to sense any opponent's location, and is unaffected by illusions. **'Satsujin:' An evil warrior who also possesses many different fighting styles. His attacks are similar to the powers of many fighting game characters, such as Street Fighter's ''Akuma or Shao Kahn. **'Siren:' A succubus with the ability to bring nightmares to life. She has two personalities: Seductive and Serious. She uses her Seductive attitude to trick men with a youthful appearance. While in Serious mode, she becomes dangerous and uses a variety of attacks, such as summoning monsters like werewolves and vampires, and even killing victims like works of fiction, such as pulling her victim into a mirror and clawing them to death in the style of Bloody Mary. **'Sonten Drone:' Sonten Drone is the robotic mascot of ''LegendGames Entertainment. He is similar to a Transformer, although he was created from fictional video game consoles. He fights with video game accessories similar to PlayStation Move controllers and Wii Blasters, and has access to the powers of several fictional video game characters as well. His Super Moves are entirely unique. The name Sonten Drone is taken from Son'y, Nin'ten'do, and the derogatory term Ninten'Drone. **'Sony:' A composite character who possesses of the powers of every character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and other Sony franchises. **'Stabbo the Clown:' A character created by Goopking. He is a psychopatic clown who hosts an underground kid's show called Stabbo's Clubhouse. He has a sword that he has named "Larry" and he enjoys feeding his victims ice cream laced with cyanide. **'Susano'o Man:' A boss character from PlayStation All-Stars Storm, Susano'o Man is the result of Madara Uchiha using his Sharingan to control Polygon Man, and then merging him with his True Susano'o. He has all of Polygon Man and Madara's powers, such as Fire techniques, Hashirama Senju's Wood techniques, and the White Zetsu army that, when combined with Polygon Man's Minion-creating power, transforms them into perfect clones of PlayStation and Naruto characters. **'Wraith:' One of Raizo's arch-enemies. Wraith is the son of the deity of the underworld, and is the Elders' Legacy ''equivalent of the Grim Reaper. He has full control over the dead, able to summon undead minions at any time, as well as trick unsuspecting victims to their death by reviving their fallen loved ones. **'Zetaikina Chikara:' A composite warrior who serves Bankatsu no Akuma. He was created with the traits of the most powerful warriors in the ''Naruto universe. Examples of his abilities include Madara Uchiha's blaze powers, Hashirama Senju's Wood Style abilities, the Edo Tensei (Resurrection Technique), and is a Jinchuriki (Human Host) of the Juubi (Ten-Tailed Beast), among many others. *Nearly all of the original characters, with the exception of Fierce Vegito, Master Polygon, Nintendo, Sony, and Zetaikina Chikara, also appear in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *'Zetaikina Chikara's' name is taken from Zettai-tekina chikara,' '''which is Japanese for '''Absolute Power'. Despite his name, however, he is merely a servant of the main antagonist of the B.O.N.D. manga. Category:Blog posts